


Retirement Plans

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Retirement, discussions in bed, future fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer rolls over and runs his fingers through Dave’s chest hair.  “We live on a space station, of course.  With other settlers.  We’ll have the best room, of course, with a view into space.  They give me that because they want me for my huge, freakish brain of course.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement Plans

_“Good lord, Spencer,” Dave moans, as Spencer puts one last kiss on his thigh.  “You are trying to kill me, aren’t you?”_

_“Still so dramatic,” Spencer chuckles.  “And yet, 84 years old and obviously not dead yet.”  He curls up in his usual position under Dave’s arm with his head on Dave’s heart._

_“Trying to keep up with you keeps me young.  Sort of.  Younger, maybe.  You hungry or want a nap?”  Dave kisses the silver hair, smelling the faint lavender scent he associates with his husband._

_“Maybe just a few minutes for a nap.  You okay, want me to shut the window?” Spencer pulls the sheet up to his chest._

_“Not unless you want to. I like the sound of the ocean.” Dave looks out at the birds in a tree by the window._

_“Umm, me too.  I like the smell too.  I didn’t think the sea here would smell so different than the Atlantic.”_

_“What, you’re not going to lecture me about the different aquatic life or industry or something?  You getting lazy in your old age, Spencer?”  Dave tickles his ribs and gets a squirm and slap on the belly for his trouble._

_“You know I’ve been trying to be less annoying in that way for a long time.  Oh, and I was complimented on my Italian too, by the way.”  He leans up and kisses Dave’s jaw.  “Well, it was Mrs. Bruno and we pay her, but still, I was pleased.”_

_“She adores you, you know that.  And you shouldn’t be self-conscious about your Italian, you speak it like a native.”_

_Spencer snorts. “No, you speak it like a native; I speak it like I’m married to a native.  But I feel a little like a native, there’s a new couple up the street who asked me for directions yesterday.  I told them, in Italian, and they understood.  I saw them later in the afternoon and they waved to me, so clearly they didn’t get too lost and they don’t hate me.  We’ll have to have them over some time.”_

_Dave stretches and yawns.  “Yeah, just not tonight.  Quick dinner and back up to bed?”_

_“You’re insufferable.  Sure.  Hey, I was wondering about something.”  Spencer leans on an elbow to look at Dave. “Maybe we should consider making my study into a bedroom downstairs.  Just in case there’s a time that using the stairs is difficult.”_

_“Why?  Your study doesn’t face the water like the bedroom does.  And I don’t need help with the stairs, I’m old, but I can still get around, thanks.”  Dave studies his lover’s face for a minute.  “Oh.  Your knee?”_

_Spencer shrugs.  “It’s not bad most days, but you know, when it’s damp…”_

_“Well… we could make the big room into a combination living room and bedroom.  That would give us a huge room and great view and then when it’s time for bed, we barely have to go anywhere.  And it might keep visitors away.  Or we could have an elevator put in if we want to keep using this room. You okay when you’re up here?”  They have two upstairs bedrooms and one bath that Dave had customized when they moved in._

_“Yeah, I’m fine, really, it was just a thought.  You with your perky little legs.” Spencer smiles and snuggles back in.  “Maybe the elevator, if it’s small.  I don’t want to give up too much space.”_

_“Sure.  There’s a new builder in town that I want to talk with about the back garden, I’ll ask about an elevator.  Oh and something else I was thinking of; have you gone to the new bakery in town?”_

_“Of course.  Pastry, cream, jam, I’m there.  That’s where I got the tiramisu we ate tonight,” Spencer replies, yawning._

_“Bellezza stupido.  You went to the bakery for tiramisu?  Infants can make tiramisu, Spencer,” Dave shakes his head._

_Spencer slaps his arm, “Hey, I’m not an idiot, I’m lazy.  I’m retired, remember.  Anyway, what about the bakery?”_

_“I just wondered if you went there and if you met the baker.  I spoke with him earlier this week, he’s a nice guy.  Name is Luca, he’s about 40.  Owns the bakery, has a house, so he has some money.  Actually after I’m gone, he’d be good for you, young enough, and he won’t be after your money. OW!”_

_*************_

“Geez, Spence, you really punched me.  What was that for?”

 “What do you think?” Spencer sits up and pulls on his boxer briefs from the floor.  “We’re having a nice talk about being retired and the house we’ll have in Italy and it sounds great and then you start talking about whoring me out to the baker because you’re dead?”

“I wouldn’t whore you out, that’s a rental.  It would be… well, be realistic, I’m 26 years older than you are.  There will be a time when you’re single again and I think you should remarry.”  Dave sits up and tries to pull Spencer back into bed.

Spencer gets up and leans against the dresser looking at Dave.  “No, you don’t seem to understand. Not gonna happen.  In fact, in about 15 years, they’ll be able to clone every organ of the body.  So when something on you wears out, we’ll just get it replaced.”

“Really?  So the soft stuff can all be replaced?”  Dave flips back the covers and pats the bed.  “Come tell me about it, sounds interesting.”

Spencer sits back down on the bed and leans against the headboard, but not under the covers.  “Yes, and things like hips, knees, all that can also be replaced, too.  Titanium spine, if you need it.  You’ll be like new.”

Dave rubs Spencer’s belly and gives his nipple ring a little tug.  “Sounds like you’ve thought of everything.  I assume you’ll be sure I still perform for you appropriately?”

Spencer smiles and scoots down on the bed a little bit.  “Yes, you’ll be on a constant stream of PDE5 inhibitors, so you’re ever-ready.”  He runs a hand through Dave’s hair.  “Plastic surgery for both of us? You have good hair, so you won’t need a transplant, but if you did, that would happen too.  I like your hair with more silver in it, by the way, it’s very sexy this way.”

“Thank you, I grew it myself.  So I have my robot body and then what?” 

Spencer rolls over and runs his fingers through Dave’s chest hair.  “We live on a space station, of course.  With other settlers.  We’ll have the best room, of course, with a view into space.  They give me that because they want me for my huge, freakish brain of course.”

“Of course. And I get to come along, please?  Since we’ve spent so much on Dave 2.0.”  Dave leans in and kisses just below Spencer’s ear, which always earns a shudder.

“Yes, you’re comic relief, the guy who makes sarcastic comments, every new civilization needs that, just like in the movies.”  Spencer tilts his head back so Dave has more room to kiss down his neck and throat.

“Great, so I’m invited to be Betty White or something?” Dave murmurs as he bites gently on Spencer’s Adam’s apple.

“Who?” Spencer gets the expected slap on the bottom and Dave expertly flips him on his back, using his free hand to take the briefs back off. 

“Little brat,” he hums into Spencer’s belly.

“David…tell the truth, you were pushing for the baker because you want a three-way, right?” Spencer says as he stretches on the bed.

“Someone will need to tell him how to keep you satisfied, might as well be me,” Dave replies, as he dives under the covers. “However, I think we can wait for a few more years.”


End file.
